A Recipe For Disaster
by cryingontheinside
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE!RATED FOR LANGUAGE
1. Meet Nina, From Kansas

A Recipe for Disaster

Summery: Take one orphaned boy, mix in with a hint of magic, & a dash if mischief. Fold in a pinch of love, and a heaping wad of drama/disaster. Serve cold.

This year will change the lives of everyone, including a furious red head.

Disclaimer: I will put this once, so remember it. I turns typing into sarcastic mode own Harry Potter. My name is J.K. Rowling. Ok ppl get a life, if I was JKR, do ya think I would spend my time writing fan fics?

A/N: I am starting with Nina in Kansas, USA then I will talk about Harry as he stays at The Leaky Cauldron. I hate writing about the Dursleys' that is why. I will explain more at the end of the chapter.

Chapter One: The first Disaster: Part one

Nina McGonagall age six-teen was sitting on the front porch steps at her country home. Her jeans were worn at the knees and her t-shirt faded. Nina had her long black hair up in a high pony tail. Her grass-green eyes were hidden behind her black sun glasses. She had chosen her old worn looking Nike's to wear for the 'special' occasion.

As she was lost in her thoughts, her mother pulled up in their black and blue pick-up. "Nina! Grandma's here!" Nina's mother Mal hollered out the window.

"Grandma Minnie?"

"Yes, but don't let her hear you say that!"

Nina laughed and picked herself up off the porch. She dusted off her butt and went to help her mom with the groceries. Once she reached the pick up she saw a gray tabby cat on the dash board.

"Hey Grandma! What you been up to in Britain?" Nina asked the cat. After the question was asked the cat transformed into a tall brisk looking woman.

"Not much Nina. Ready to start Hogwarts this year?"

"Defiantly. I can't wait to get out of Kansas. As much as I love it hear, there is just way too much space. Not to mention it does get old seeing corn every morning."

"Well the headmaster said that you can either choose a house or get sorted."

"I would actually like to be sorted. It would be different than Jayhawk Wizarding School and University. I mean randomly picking the houses for students? Come on! They are witches and wizards for Pete's sake!"

"Too true. Now I take it you are flooing to New York then taking a plane to London, correct?"

"Then staying at the Leaky Cauldron and getting my school things. By the way when do I get sorted?"

"Albus said you can as soon as you get too England. It is totally up to you though. Oh and this is for you." Minerva McGonagall handed Nina a letter.

Nina opened it and read:

_Dear Ms. McGonagall,_

_I am pleased to inform you that all your transfer papers and all your records have successfully made it too Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You may choose when you get sorted after you arrive in England, and you will board the train at platform 9 ¾ on August 31. I will give you your train ticket then. Until then,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

"Way to formal. Grandma is he this up-tight or is it required for the letter."

"Heavens no. He is too loose as far as I am concerned. I once caught him with an action figure super hero and villain yelling 'DIE DIE DIE!'. Then one time I caught him takling to himself with a sock puppet." Minerva shuddered at the memory as Nina and Mal laughed.

"Nina go floo your father at the Ministry and tell him to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow since we are leaving in about an hour." Mal instructed her daughter.

"Kay, hey Grandma, I have a surprise for you! Follow me!" Nina replied as she bonded up the steps and into the house. Minerva followed curiously.

Nina ran up the stairs into the guest room and waited. Seconds later Minerva entered the room and yelled in joy.

"MIKE! I've missed you so much! Come here!" She yelled and practically tackled her eldest son.

"I've missed you too ma! I got today off from work to be here. Saturday is my last day at work then I am meeting Mal at our new home. It will be wonderful being back home again. So how are you?"

"Great now that I finally seen you in two years!"

"I know ma, I know. Now Nina, are all your things packed?"

"Yes dad." Was his reply.

"Good we leave in an hour."

"Mmmk. Grandma, are you coming with us in the plane?"

"No, I have a portkey. So I will leave after you."

"Why do you get a portkey?"

"I need to get to school and set up my class room and get my lesson plans ready. Not to mention organize the sorting and the train. I never realized how much I have to do before Monday."

"Kay."

_A/N: Short I know! But this is my first chapter explaining part of her life. There is a lot you still don't know about her, but yeah. Next chapter will be the sorting, the train ride, and more. Anyway review if ya gots time, if not do so when you do!_


	2. The Sorting

_A Recipe for Disaster_

Chapter Two: Sorting

Nina was in the Airport saying good bye to her dad and grandma. "I'll miss ya dad! Write everyday when you get there! I'll try to reply if I don't have _too_ much homework." Nina told her father. That last bit was directed solely towards Minerva.

"I'll try Nina, I'll try." Mike replied laughing his bark laugh, his eyes twinkling. "I'll miss you too hon. The homework thing is up to your grandma though…"

"I know, but does she know that I know that you know that I know that she is confused by now?"

"What?" Minerva looked confused.

Laughing Nina explained, "Nothing grandma. Try not to give us too much home work, kay?"

"I won't." Grinning Minerva hugged her eldest and only granddaughter. Nina had only two cousins that were both boys and an older brother that was in Iraq.

"Mom, does Pauli know who to find Ben?" Nina asked referring to her older brother.

"Yes why?" Mal said.

"I want to write him as much as I do you. Since he is part of the Wizard Army it is ok to send owls right?"

"Yes it is. I can't wait for Christmas when he comes home."

"I know ma, we all can't wait."

At that moment a woman on a speaker announced, "FLIGHT 7-15 LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES! I REAPEAT FLIGHT 7-15 LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES!"

"Well that is us Nina. Bye everyone. See you all very soon."

"Bye dad, grandma!"

With that they both boarded the plane. Nina pulled out her mp3 player and her laptop. A/N: Nina had Dumbledore run them on magic so when she gets to Hogwarts she can communicate with her friends in US. She typed in her hotmail username and looked for her friends Kari and Scarlett. They were all on much to her amusement. That happened rarely, and she quickly started a conversation with them:

**Nina: **I guys! whats up?

**Kari: **hey gurl. nm, u?

**Scarlett: **NINA! miss ya gurl, nm here u?

**Nina: **nm here just waitin for the plain to leave.

**Scarlett: **kewl, what house u n?

**Kari: **yeah spill

**Nina: **idk yet, I get sorted when I get to London

**Kari: **how u get sorted?

**Nina: **idk gma refused to tell

**Scarlett: **that sux

**Nina: **yeppers

**Kari: **I g2g. needs 2 pack train leaves 2morrow

**Scarlett: **WHAT! IT IS ALREADY AUG 27! X0! crap I g2g too, ttyl

**Kari: **yeah smart one! ttyl 2

_Kari has signed out._

_Scarlett has signed out._

Nina laughed at her own friend's stupidity and signed out. Turning off her lap top she found a comfortable spot in her chair and fell asleep. About a second after she fell asleep the plane took off awaking her. Mentally cursing the plane she found a new spot and fell asleep again.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Nina woke to a flight attendant that looked like a life size Barbie shaking her. When she saw the flight attendant she screamed and bolted up right. She had had nightmares about Barbies since her cousin made a Chucky doll look like one.

As she and her mother left the Barbie said, "Bu-bye now, bu-bye. Bu-bye." Nina laughed at the Barbie and continued walking.

"Mom is it me or did she _try_ to be like Barbie or what?"

"It wasn't just you dear; I think the whole plane knows now."

An elderly man dressed in jeans and a sweater that said "SAVE PENGIUNS! THE ARE CUTE AND CUDDLY!". The man had a sign that said "Nina and Mal McGonagall."

"That must be us ma."

"Thank you captain obvious." Mal laughed at her daughter. Nina stuck her tongue out and went over to the man.

"Are you Professor Dumbledore?"

"Why yes. What gave me away?"

"The sign." Nina stated simply.

"Shame, I always thought it was the beard."

Now that Nina thought about it he did have a long beard.

"Long isn't it?" Nina thought, 'Well duh!' but didn't say it.

"So how does this sorting thing work?" Inquired Nina

"Ah we can not talk about that hear. Let us go to the L.C."

"L.C.?"

"Never mind. Come let's go"

Nina and Mal followed Dumbledore out side and into the parking lot where they put their luggage into the back of a pick up.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

With the flick of his wand, Dumbledore cleared all of the McGonagalls' luggage from the back of the pick up and sent it to their room. Nina and Mal followed him inside as shabby looking building. After he entered he went up the stairs and into a study. Nina was second to enter and Mal was last.

"So sorting is…?" Nina asked again.

"Sit." Dumbledore instructed. Nina obeyed and waited for further instructions.

"Now out the hat on your head." He said giving the hat to Nina. During the ride to the Leaky Cauldron Nina told Dumbledore she wanted to be sorted right after they got there.

Nina put the hat on her head and jumped when it spoke to her. _"Ah another McGonagall. I was waiting for you. You father was Ravenclaw. Bright he was and you Uncle. Oh yes he was Gryffindor. Oh whats this? Mal Henderson is your mother? What a true Gryffindor is there was one. Right up there with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans. Let's see where to put you…"_

Out loud it said, "BETTER BE…"

**A/N: Short again, I know. I left a semi-cliffie didn't I? I felt the chapter needed to be there. I will have you guys vote to where to put Nina. If you review either state Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I still have an idea but I want to see where you all would like to see her. Thank you to my first reviewer ****darkmarkgirl****. YAY! GO YOU! He he. **


	3. Meetings and Messages

_A Recipe for Disaster_

**THANK YOU TO LAURA AND DARKMARKGIRL FOR REVIEWING! **

Chapter Three: Meetings and Messages

Harry Potter was standing over his best friend Ron Weasley trying to wake him up. What really surprised him was that Ron didn't even wake up when he said "BREAKFAST!" then he almost gave up. Then it hit him. Grinning he shouted, "HERMIONE HOW LOVLY TO SEE YOU! AND NAKED TOO" and began laughing at Ron's reaction. Ron had bolted up, pale as a sheet. When he noticed Hermione was no where to be seen he blushed until he was almost a crimson color.

"Shut up Harry!"

"You where… and then… ohmigod that was so funny."

"Stuff if Harry." Ron replied as he got dressed. "Why did you get me up so early?"

"One it is noon. Two your mom says we have to go to Diagon alley to get our stuff then get packed."

"Oh. Lets go then. I am starving."

"When are you not?"

"Stuff it."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

While in Diagon Alley Harry and the gang ran into a young girl about their age.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry told the stranger.

"I know. I think the whole world knows, no offense." The girl said as Harry blushed.

"Yeah, well so much for formalities. This here is Ron," He said pointing to Ron, then pointing to Hermione, "and this is Hermione."

"Hello, I'm Nina." Nina said with a grin. She was only grinning because, she saw two older versions of Ron, identical mind you, sneaking up on them.

"You better watch our for Fred and George. They are pure evil, they love to play pranks on people, especially new people." Ron warned her. Nina busted out laughing at Fred and Georges poor imitations of Ron.

"They are right behind me aren't they?"

"Yep."

"Hi I am Gred. This ugly person over here is Forge." Fred introduced, as he was slapped upside the head by his twin.

"I thought it was Fred and George…" Nina wondered out loud. Fred laughed and said,

"Nevermind! So, what house are you in?" Hermione asked.

"I am in…"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Wow that Nina girl is so cool." Hermione stated later that night. Ginny had recently joined the trio in the kitchen and brought up the topic of Nina.

"I know! Can you believe she is related to McGonagall?" Ginny added. While the twins and the trio were meeting Nina, Ginny was stuck looking at dress robes. So the trio had filled her in.

"Yeah, but can you believe what house she is in?" Ron asked the group.

"Yes actually I can considering her history." Hermione reminded her.

"I bet you can Mione!" Harry laughed as he dodged a flying marshmallow.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Back in the Leaky Cauldron, Nina and Mal were in their room discussing the days events.

"Did I tell you that I met Harry Potter today?"

"James' boy? it has been years since I have seen Harry. Actually sixteen years to be exact. I was their for his birth…" Mal wondered off in thoughts.

"Yeah I know, he had a girl with him and a boy. Both my age. They offered to help me with finding my classes at Hogwarts."

"That is nice! Well I have to go floo to our house and check it out."

"Kay!"

After Mal left Nina signed into to her messenger. To her surprise, both of her friends were on.

**Kari: **NINA! sup gurl!

**Nina: **not much. sup with you?

_Scarlett has signed in._

**Scarlett: **NINA!

**Nina: **SCARLETT! lol

**Kari: **MONKEY!

**Scarlett: **…

**Nina: **…

**Kari: **I felt left out ok! Geez! lol!

**Nina: **Dude…

**Kari: **where's…

**Scarlett: **MY CAR!

**Nina: **LOL! We are dorks

**Kari: **Cool dorks

**Scarlett: **What dork 2 said

**Kari:** WHAT HOUSE DID U GET?  
**  
Scarlett: **WHAT SHE SAID!

**Nina: **I got…

**A/N: REALLY SHORT! BUT MY CUZ WROTE THIS BC I AM GROUNDED! LOL! R and R if u got time! Sry for the long wait, I had writers block. Ideas welcome, and house ideas 2.**


End file.
